Reena
”You… Icomi? Uhh.. might… be..ree.. na” ''-Reena's first words'' Reena is the first creature of the 2nd wave, the second feather, the third yellow creature, and a member of the Flock. She's Nomis' second mate. She was born in Vive Autumn, year 1, and died in Vive Autumn, year 2. Mutations * Speed Wings * Thin Tail * Webbed Feet Personality Reena's well meaning and kindhearted. She is a warm soul and will help those in need, but is not always the most aware of how others are feeling. She spends a lot of time daydreaming and thinking of things and often seems to others to be 'not all there'. Around others she can be very self conscious at times, and will often follow others rather than speak up her own opinions. She also is not opposed to others directing her. She seeks comfort and company, liking very much the feeling of a big family unit. The times she does make observations out loud are the times she surprises others for showing her true intellectual capabilities. She's a sweet little thing, and rather timid, though curious. History Reena emerged out of the colour pools as the first arrival in what later became known as "the second wave". Almost immediately after working out how to use her body for the first time, she was greeted by the arrival of another of her species, a red feather who'd later become known as Kaehir. Kaehir proceeded to shatter Reena's eardrums with her loud shrieks, which, after several others emerged, caused the whole cavern to erupt into panic. One particular creature: a blue fur named Icomi, was moved to hysteria, and the group tried their best to console this one. Just when all seemed to be going nowhere at all, a very long and very scaley creature arrived: Thrissa. This one knew exactly what she was doing, and it was not long before the cave guide had sorted out the crazy lot of females and taught them to speak and dream up names for themselves. Once this had happened, the cave guide led all of their group to the "bright place"- the outside world. Reena's wave mates all quickly found one who'd been outside for a long time now: a yellow fur by the name of Aeran. At this time Reena was amazed to find herself with a pair of wings. She was uncomfortable with these and tried her best to ignore them. A small conversation started before the whole group, utterly exhausted, went to sleep. Reena found herself alone with her good friend Kaehir. The two of them travelled alone for some time before running into another of their kind, a male named Nomis. The three of them travelled to the mushroom forest and settled a home near the pond. Kaehir and Nomis managed to create life and from then on the trio settled into being parents of sorts, whilst figuring out life and everything else. After time passes, the group journeyed to the Sable Shores, where they made their new home. Reena and Nomis produced two new eggs, though only one hatched. Here, the original flock members lived out their final days, in comfort and happiness, watching their children grow up. They were joined by a few new members just before their deaths... Family * Nomis(Mate) * Elsa(Daughter) * Fyza(Unborn son) * Rostum(Grandson from Elsa and Bran) * Ferrice(Grandson from Elsa and Bran) * Celia(Granddaughter from Elsa and Bran) * Dovre(Great-grandson from Celia and Pit) * Keane(Great-grandson from Celia and Pit) Category:Ancestor Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Feathers Category:Females Category:Generation 1 Category:Goanna character Category:Mutated Creature Category:Poolborn Category:The Flock Category:Yellow Category:Speed Wings Category:Thin Tail Category:Webbed Feet